precipiceofwarroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
War for Greek Liberation
THIS PAGE HAS BEEN DECLARED NONCANONICAL AND SHOULD NOT BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY. The War for Greek Liberation was part of the Swiss Debt War, and was Britain's main role in the conflict. Their primary goal was to attack before the Prussians and Austrians, drawing Swiss forces away from Switzerland, and down into Greece. The secondary goal of this war was to finally free the Greeks, and return their country back to them. -Summary to be edited once the conflict ends.- Before the War After founding the GEU, Breneman set his sights on a new prize: Greece. Taking a logical route, he sent people to speak with the Ottomans about purchasing Greece from them, for quite a nice sum. Due to the financial state the Ottomans were in, they accepted the Swiss deal, selling all of Greece to the Swiss. Soon after, Swiss troops moved into Greece to began occupation of the country, treating it more like a territory gained through conquest, rather than diplomacy. This obviously wasn't siding well with many Greeks, but there was nothing they could do. The Ottomans before had greatly reduced all military forces Greece itself had, and those it did had already seemed to have sworn loyalty to the Swiss. Knowing this, quite a few Greeks just either sided with, or ignored the Swiss alltogether. While military presence was high, they didn't treat the citizens badly. At least, not at first. As time went on, the Swiss started to treat the Greeks like second-rate citizens. They would kick Greeks out of their homes in order to make room for something they wanted, would begin to abuse citizens who spoke back, or who seemed to get in their way... It just wasn't good, and many Greeks knew this, though many still would rather stand back, than have to fight both their neighbors AND the Swiss together. It wasn't until one man stepped up that things began to change. The Greek Rebellion The Greek Rebellion is something that happened before the war began, when the Swiss originally took control of the country. Many Greeks didn't like the idea of Switzerland taking control of them, and began to gather together to discuss ways they could act out against the Swiss. Originally, they had tried to solve all disagreements in a calm, collected manner. However, whent he Swiss showed no interest in solving the matter this way, the Greeks began to gather people for a rebellion. The ringleader of all of this was Alexander Marinos, an ex-military man in his mid forties. He gathered people fromt he streets, spread information, and generally is the whole reason the Rebellion was even possible. Starting in Sparta, the Greeks began their rebellions with simple things, such as sabotaging Swiss vehicles, or interrupting radio calls. However, as the rebellion grew, they began to act out more and more, eventually going as far as ambushing Swiss soldiers. By this time, the Swiss know something was going on, and Marinos knew that they knew. So he contacted the man in charge of the Swiss in Greece, Oberst Felix Dieter, and let him know that Greece wanted him out, and that her people were going to fight for their home, even if every last one of them died. Believing themselves as strong as their Spartan ancestors, the rebel group from this point on began to call themselves the "Sons of Sparta." A month passed, and the rebels had managed to take complete control of Peloponnesus, and had begun their attacks on Crete. Meanwhile, the Brits had contacted Marinos, offering to aid him in his conquest, and to help take back Greece in exchange for an alliance, trade agreement, and retainment of any military bases made while in Greece. Unable to deny the help, Marinos agreed, and began making plans with the British. The Beginning of the War February 1977. The day it all started. The British fleet arrived, and instantly made quick work of the nonexistent Swiss navy, driving it back to the mainland, while British troops reinforced the Greeks in Crete. Within hours, all Swiss in Crete had either died or surrendered, and the island was now under control of the Combined Forces. From Crete, Britain would launch it's next attacks on Athens, which is where they planned to make the Swiss surrender, and drive them out of the country. Their only job was to keep the Swiss distracted until the SOS came because of the Prussians up North... And that's just what they would do. 'The Battle of Athens' After fending off the last of the Swiss "navy" at Hydra, the British moved to Athens, making a beachhead as soon as they arrived. Within weeks, they had met with the rest of the Greek Rebels, and were pushing into the heart of Athens. About a month into the war, the British had managed to take about a third of Athens, making it a complete safezone for all those inside. And with Serbian air support coming to their aid every once and a while, the CF could then push the rest of the way, and drive the Swiss out. 'The Battle of Galatsi and Nea Ionia' This battle was by far the worst out of the entire war. Just before the battle began, a massive storm rolled into Athens, removing the Serbian Air Supports availability, and greatly reducing visibility. SNiper teams had already been deployed, and tanks were ready to head to the destination, so there was no cancelling the attack. Deciding to try to take the storm as an advantage, the CF moved in. However, the Swiss were also prepared, and, upon early-initiation by a British sniper, the Swiss tanks began to fire blindly into the area. Destruction could be heard all around, and faint shouting could be heard behind the storm. McAllen, the man incharge of the CF operations, ended up having to leave the tanks behind, and planned a move around the Swiss, in order to try to ambush them. As McAllens men moved around, they ran into a small group of Swiss soldiers, who luckily had yet to see them, though they ended up faced with a dilemma. Attack these soldiers, and risk an alert being sent out, ruining the ambush, or head back, and try to find another way. Seeing no other way, McAllen ordered the Swiss troops to be surrounded and attacked, keeping bloodshed to a minimum. The attackw ent well, and all the Swiss were captured, allowing the forces to continue onward, but not before taking all the Swiss tanks and other equipment that could disguise the CF as Swiss reinforcements in the storm. As the disguised CF approached the part again, it seemed their paln had worked. The Swiss considered them reinforcements. Their surprise attack a success, the CF quickly managed to gaint he surrender of the Swiss, capturing and stripping them of their weapons. While a good amount of men and tanks were lost, the battle was truly a success, and probably the worst slipup the Swiss had made yet. -To be continued- Category:Conflicts Category:Europe Category:Noncanonical